Change Log
}}__NOEDITSECTION__ This is a change log of all changes that have been made to Phantom Forces. This main page currently displays all changes for Version 4. Use the tabs at the top of the article to switch between the various major versions of the game. Use the Contents menu to zero in on a specific update. Use + to search for a specific term. "I have taken over full documentation of the update log. Change log page is updated simultaneously as game updates are published" - Litozinnamon How to know the version of your server When you start a game, look in the bottom right corner of the game's screen. You can easily see the current version of your server. Sometimes the new and old versions will run at the same time on different servers, and at other times the developers will perform a full shutdown to ensure that new servers are in circulation. __TOC__ Update Log 4.8.1 * Minor sliding adjustments ** Holding shift will slide in the currently held movement direction ** Releasing and re-pressing shift will cancel a slide ** Sliding velocity now updates on renderstepped instead of an arbitrary for loop ** Smoother walkspeed transition coming out of a slide * Added camera Y axis inversion option * Lowered trigger threshold for controller shooting * Slightly increased bullet thickness from 0.01 to 0.0425 studs * Improved controller vs keyboard interactions in menu * Fixed slider-related issues ** Fixed FoV resetting back to 87 whenever set past a certain threshold ** Fixed Brick Color and Texture Color sliders reseting in camo customization pages *** Texture Color page now follows the same customization template as Brick Color * Fixed daily login bonus timer ** Login bonus will reset at exactly midnight UTC regardless of server location ** Login bonuses will now be triggered properly if player joins before reset occurs *** i.e. Player joins one minute before reset. Now reward will be given at the exact moment of reset instead of having to rejoin servers * Slightly shifted dynamic crouch pose to the left to avoid tall optics from blocking the center crosshairs 4.8.0 The Judge, Jury, and Executioner Weapons * Three new revolver weapon additions: ** Judge - A revolver that fires shotgun shells, unlocked at rank 113 ** Jury - A revolver carbine, unlocked at rank 114 ** Executioner - An excessively powerful revolver, unlocked at rank 137 * G36 family remodel (G36, G36C, MG36) ** New models and reloading animations ** Re-adjusted recoil values across the board ** G36 min damage buffed to 25 ** G36C moved to PDW (classified as compact subcarbine) *** G36K will be moving into carbine in future ** A new optic, the Hensoldt 3X Sight, is available for all G36 family weapons *** You can zoom in with this optic by pressing the Change Aim Point key *** The G36 no longer has this sight by default, you must attach it if you wish to use it * M9 family remodel ** New models and updated arm positions *** Reloading animation is a placeholder ** Added Raffica Stock to M93R ** New sounds applied to both pistols * Gun balance changes ** General spread and range nerfs applied to the following shotguns: *** KS-23M, Remington 870, KSG-12, Saiga-12: ** AA-12 has a slightly tighter spread ** FAL Para Shorty changes: *** Range buff *** Re-adjusted recoil *** Slight penetration buff ** M3A1 changes: *** Slight damage buff *** Aim speed buff ** MP40 changes: *** Slight damage buff *** Reload speed buff ** BFG 50 walkspeed buffed to 12 ** Hecate II walkspeed nerfed to 11 ** Dragunov SVDS: minor adjustments to recoil and arm positions * Miscellaneous gun changes ** AK12's firerate, as displayed in the menu, is now corrected *** This originally displayed as the AK12 having a 1000RPM automatic fire rate and a 700RPM burst fire rate, which was incorrect and flipped. ** M1911's arm animations have been changed ** Redhawk 44 now has a complete suite of reload sounds, and has re-adjusted skin zones ** Mateba 6 now has a complete suite of reload sounds ** KAC SRR now has a complete suite of reload sounds ** Tommy Gun has a new fire sound Mechanics * New dynamic crouch and prone pose ** You can toggle this on or off with Enable Dynamic Stance underneath Settings * New omni-directional sliding ** Release the sprint button right before you slide to slide left, right, or even backwards *** You may continue to slide as you did before by holding the sprint button *** You may continue to cancel your control while sliding forwards, as per the previous system *** You may cancel a slide at any time by sprinting again ** Fixed stuttering arm animations when sliding *** You can aim down sights while sliding with no sway ** Temporarily re-binded left control for sliding immediately from sprint ** Slide condtion requires current walkspeed to be 1.2x base walkspeed *** Sprinting sets walkspeed target to 1.4x with transitioning time * Full controller support implementation ** Added virtual controller cursor for menu UI navigation ** Added controller aim assist (bullet magnetism method) ** Added controller sensitivity and acceleration options ** Added controller vertical multiplier option * Hit detection changes ** Hit registration made time invariant to eliminate shot rejections based on latency * Health regeneration changes ** Longer delay before recovery begins ** Recovery follows a parabolic curve instead of a linear rate. In short, regeneration rate becomes faster as time passes * Performance updates ** Removed humanoids from replicated characters *** Allows for anchoring other player models, removing physics updates *** Eliminates player vs player flinging interactions and prone flying ** Optimized third person animation queues ** Particle system optimizations ** Removed excessive and unnecessary pcall() usage throughout framework code * Menu changes/fix dump ** Fixed attachment stat modifiers Advanced Stats page ** Added "Disable All" squad spawning toggle ** Re-adjusted Aim Sensitivity number representation *** Now corresponds to direct modifier on Look Sensitivity *** i.e. Aim sensitivity: 0.5 is equivalent to 0.5x Look Sensitivity 4.7.0 * New Tommy Gun (Thompson Model 1921) added to PDWs * Added third person muzzle flashes * Updated kill cards to show fully customized gun model of the killer ** This replaces the system whereby the gun model was shown in midair * Menu quality of life changes ** Normalized mouse sensitivity scale numbers between 0-1 *** Slider positions still correspond to the same sensitivity settings ** Added manually typing in decimal FoV and mouse sensitivity settings ** Added "Next weapon unlock" previews including credits ** Added attachment stat tracking for kills *** Sets the framework for potential future customization features to be unlocked with kills on a particular attachment on a per-gun basis *** Unfortunately we have no way of gathering info on existing kills on every attachment a player may have gotten kills with before this update ** Reduced UI lag from auto-scraping unnecessary text due to AutoLocalize set to true for all UI elements, including chat ** Added new "OffsetStudsU" and "OffsetStudsV" camo skin texture properties to edit *** These adjust the position of the skin wrapping texture either up/down or sideways * New Pro Mag (50 rounds) added to ZIP 22 gun ** Unlocks at 1337 kills ** Reduces overall movement and aiming speed * Updated ZIP 22 reload animations * Slightly reduced AA-12 spread * Fixed AN-94's burst/auto mode spam switching zero recoil bug * Reduced birdshot pellet count from 24 to 16 and damage by a flat 10% at all ranges * Fixed a bug that caused melee to always one shot, regardless of angle * Reverted melee hit detection to be raycast based rather than magnitude (AoE) based * Fixed hit registration issues that prevented collaterals from working * Renamed guns ** L115A3 to the AWM ** FAMAS to FAMAS G2 ** Aug A3 Para to Aug Para (Still up for debate) * Remade TA33 ACOG and default ACOG Scope sight reticles ** Adjusted zoom and sight placement position of both sights to be closer to the screen ** Other reticles will be worked on soon * Ragdolls now fade out rather than disappear abruptly * Unintentionally added glass material to skin customization, may just leave it in * Fixed canted sights on a variety of guns 4.6.4 * Primarily backend optimizations ** Preparation for the new Lua VM on Roblox ** Improved hit verification ** "Minor internal changes" * Fixed assists providing negative XP * Fixed the Ballistics Tracker having an incorrect offset * Attempt to fix various spawning issues * Unlisted change - old BillboardGui implementations of muzzle flash are gone, and have been replaced with a ParticleEmitter-based system ** Now includes smoke and dynamic reaction to brakes and compensators 4.6.0 Sniper Updates *Added two new snipers **M107, a semi-automatic anti-material rifle **TRG-42, a Finnish competitor to the L115A3 *Added a new unique carbine - the KAC SRR, an integrally suppressed version of the Redhawk 44 *Adjusted bolt animations of the Intervention, Remington 700, and Mosin Nagant to correctly reflect their RPM *L115A3/AWS bolt animation adjusted to a more reasonable speed *Tweaked sniper class velocities for greater diversity *Advanced stats now properly update and display limb multipliers and mag attachments *Damage display now shows pellet count for shotguns *Crosshair changes **Added unique crosshairs for shotgun class weapons **Adjusted size of crosshairs for most shotguns **Reduced crosshair expansion when sprinting *Remastered HK416 and M1911/M45A1 animations **Minor M45A1 balance changes to make it more viable *Minor adjustment to Deagle 44 magazine reloading animation *Changed the RPM of the G18 to 1100 rpm *Fixed laser dots not working *Added unique weapon descriptions in menu *Revamped Mirage map *Slightly modified raycasting direction for knife hit effects (breaking windows, etc) *Fixed weird sideways reloading bug caused by: **Sprinting and reloading immediately after a bolt animation sequence **Reloading, then reload canceling into another reload while sprinting *Frags that are primed now properly drop on death again ("martyrdom") 4.5.1 * Reverted ShadowMap lighting upgrade until further notice * Added an easter egg "puzzle" with a special reward, the Crane (Weapon) 4.5.1a * The easter egg puzzle no longer rewards the Crane melee * Gun Game has been changed to track points and has a maximum limit of 500 guns * New map, Bazzar (sic) 4.5b * New weapon added - Redhawk .44 * All maps are now using the ShadowMap lighting setting * Winter theme removed from all maps * Laser and Flashlight attachments are now replicated (visible to everyone else) 4.4.5 * New gamemode - Gun Game ** This gamemode is currently only accessible in VIP servers. You must be the VIP server owner to access this mode ** A round of Gun Game can be invoked by using the map command with a game mode: /map:Desert Storm:gg:30 The last parameter (in this example command, 30) is the amount of gun "levels" to play with. ** Each gun "level" provides a randomly selected weapon with a randomly generated selection of attachments ** Players can be demoted one "level" with a melee kill * New physics for sparks 4.45a * Bug fix for "flyglitching" and "stat swapping" * Bug fix regarding random scope shakes on Ravod * Bug fix for maps loading in flipped on their side * Bug fix for radar acting oddly on certain maps * Minor internal changes 4.4.2 * Fixed a bug related to client-side "gun duplication" effects * Suppressor attachment descriptions edited to be more descriptive * Various internal changes 4.4.1 * Skin zones fixed for Five Seven * Sounds for HK416, Five Seven, and AA-12 added * Fixed damage swapping 4.4.0 * New weapons: ** AA-12, a fully automatic shotgun (rank 112) ** Five Seven handgun (rank 57) ** HK416 assault rifle (rank 64) * Revamped minimap/radar ** New gun shot blip/ping effect on minimap *** Every unsuppressed shot leaves behind a blip. The blip is fixed to where the shot was fired, and shows as an arrow with the direction the shot was fired at. This also creates a "ping" effect. Suppressors prevent the arrow blip from showing up, but will display the "ping" effect to nearby enemies if fired closer than the suppressor's masking range. ***Additionally, objects beyond the usual minimap scale will now be marked on the edges of the map with directional arrows instead of completely disappearing. This makes unsuppressed shots across the map completely visible to anyone. ** Improved visuals of players and objective markers *** Direction of where players are looking at now reflected in arrow icons ** Snipers and shotguns have noticeably larger ping effect than most guns *Weapon changes: ** Slightly reduced vertical recoil for AUG A2, recolored default color to have more variation in grey ** Dragunov SVDS moved to rank 104 due to overlap with AK105 at rank 105 ** MP1911 moved to rank 106 due to overlap with MP40 at rank 108 ** Slightly reduced the recoil for HK21 * Fixed day/night cycle, should be randomized again * Improved, less laggy window breaking effects ** Instead of fragmenting a window into various bricks, the shatter is now a particle effect 4.3.2 * Minor improvement tests to hit verification * Bugfix for "permaspotting" * Attempt to fix the flinging/dying on spawn bug ** Found and patched a scenario where in a certain mathematical edge case could possibly return a NaN value when setting the humanoid walkspeed 4.3.1 * DBV-12 balance changes ** Reverted max damage to 29 (from 34) ** Reverted hipchoke to 3.1 (from 3.0) ** Reverted aim choke to 2.8 (from 2.7) ** Reverted min damage range to 50 (from 25) * Shotgun flechette balance changes ** Reverted pellet count to 8 (from 12) ** Removed hip choke multiplier ** Removed aim choke multiplier ** Reverted 1.2x min dam range multiplier to 1.2 max damage multiplier ** Reduced Ammo pool by 0.8x (when equipped) (50 to 40, 20 to 16) 4.3.0 * New weapons added: ** HK21, a G3-based belt-fed machine gun ** FAL Para Shorty, a traditional FAL chopped down to a PDW-like form factor * New ACOG scopes added: ** TA01 ACOG, with a backup iron sight ** TA11 ACOG, with a circular reticle and blackscope like the TA33 ACOG * Existing weapons tweaked: ** AK103 and AK105 have had their recoil adjusted, and a new reload animation applied ** FAL 50.63 PARA and MC51SD moved to the carbine category * Weapon-specific bugs/errors fixed: ** Fixed canted sights on the Groza-1 and Groza-4 ** Readded alt-aiming on DBV-12 and Saiga-12 ** Fixed SKS having an oversized scope when using the PSO-1 ** Fixed M60's bullets suddenly leaving the belt during the reload animation ** Reduced the model scale size for G3 and AG-3 * New map - Blizzard - made by WolfDawgz ** Updated Luck and Ruins maps (thanks Goof Shoes) * Fixed weapon damage swap bug * More internal fixes to hit detection * Major changes to suppressors ** Suppressors now have radii within which players will be detected (much like it was long ago) ** Suppressors now take a percentage of muzzle velocity rather than using fixed values ** Suppressor damage loss overall has been heavily modified (ignoring PBS-1) * More balancing details here (some balance stats may be outdated) * 4.3.0b ** Fixed HK21's skin zones 4.2.2 * 4.2.2a 2/1/19 ** Bug fix for non-usable guns showing up in the rank-up notification ** More hit verification changes * 4.2.2b 2/10/19 ** Minor bugfixes ** Still more hit verification changes ** Balancing changes (Don't know what they specifically are, I was told to push them along with the push from test place) * 4.2.2d 2/14/19 ** Hit verification tweaks ** Exploit fix * 4.2.2f 2/18/19 ** Still more hit verification tweaks ** Attempted bug fix related to gun equipping kicking players * 4.2.2g 2/18/19 ** Bug fix for Stevens DB where birdshot was not affecting damage 4.2.1 *Hit verification changes *Cleaned up the back-end weapon system for easier development use *Bug fix for a memory leak in the main menu 4.2.0 * New map, Prison Break * New weapons: FAL 50.63 Para, SA58 SPR, MSG90, MC51SD, Saiga-12U * ZIP 22 is now classified as a pistol instead of an other * Grips and barrel attachments have been rebalanced ** Many "powerful" attachments like Compensator have been reduced in their strength while others have been improved to bring them back in line ** This should greatly improve the variety of attachment choices * Replaced the placeholder team balancing system with a new algorithm, teams should be much more fair now * Several age-old third-person animation update bugs fixed * Attempted a fix for loading hangs * Work-in-progress scale command added: /uiscale:scale ** This only works on the main menu, as the combat UI uses a different system ** Use any value from 0 upwards *** For example: /uiscale:0.8 will result in a UI that is 80% of the base size. /uiscale:2 will result in a UI that is 200% of the base size. * Votekick keybinds were changed to Y (yes), J (abstain), N (no) 4.1.1 * Hotfix for potential issue where maps are not deleted after a match * Moved vote kick threshold to 50% 4.1.0 Winter Update 3 * New gun: Steyr Scout ** A sniper with a high RoF and large magazine. It has low body damage, but instantly kills on a headshot ** Unlocks at rank 195 ** Comes with an exclusive scope, the Leupold M8-6x * New universal optics: DDHB Reflex, OKP-7, Barska Electro ** All of these optics are low-magnification "reflex" sights * Adjusted positions and settings for many optics ** Reverted Coyote Sight's reticle to a dot ** Sniper scopes now display the black scope effect sooner in the aiming transition ** Adjusted kill requirements for new scopes from Winter Update 1 * Fixed more attachment/loadout issues * Quality of life tweaks and fixes ** Voting prompt will now open at the end of a round and wait for 20 seconds before finalizing voting results * Fixed CTF timer issues ** Fixed flag drop time and reveal time being greater than 60 seconds ** Will most likely also fix flags appearing after a match has finished * Testing new WIP team balancing algorithm ** Metric is based on: kills - deaths * Variety of gun balances ** Buffs to damage for machine pistols ** Adjusted fire rate of pump action shotguns ** Adjusted stats for Hollow Point attachment ** Redesigned AK103 and AK105 recoil to differentiate more from the AKM ** Reduced Z-axis (backwards) gun model recoil across all guns by 50% when aiming * Fixed an issue where shooting up close to an object can cause bullets to ignore and spawn past the object (i.e. wall, windows, targets, ect.) * Fixed damage stats display in menu UI for attachments * Reduced vote kick threshold to 25% of server population 4.0.2-3 Winter Update 2 * 5 new melees - Frying Pan, Longsword, Brass Knuckle, Nightstick, Tomahawk * Fall damage values adjusted ** Minimum fall height = 15 ** Killing fall height = 48 * Slugs and Flechettes have had their penetration depth quadrupled ** Bullet tracer colors changed for each round type * Fixed more attachment loadout errors * Fixed SFG/BFG reloading animation where the ejected round becomes a cube halfway 4.0.1 Hotfix * Fixed many invalid/game breaking attachments ** If these attachments were removed and a player bought them, they will be refunded credits. The refund assumes a price based on if the attachment was unlocked at 500 kills, and the weapon had zero kills. * Attachment placement fixes on many weapons * Other minor fixes 4.0.0 Winter Update 1 * Rebuilt all sight optics models ** New TA33 ACOG and Pilad 3 sight optics ** Sight attachments will now accept skins from first skin slot * Revamped sight optic alignment and aiming system ** New sight reticles that allow for color customization in the future ** Revamped projection math for ACOG scope reticles *** Same projection math is applied to all red dot sights as well *** Red dot reticles will respect orientation of the gun model ** Revamped blackscope aiming mechanics *** Scope projection based on position and direction of physical scope lens using three layers *** Scope transition revamped to allow for smooth transitioning when toggling between different alt aiming sights *** Added experimental glass blur to scope models *** Adjusted "scope steady" mechanic **** Scope will no longer "reset" to the center when steadying, instead it will simply stop in its current path, making it steady faster overall *** Blackscopes now respect Z-axis recoil (i.e. scope moving towards you) ** Added "variable zoom" mechanics using T to toggle for the following sights: *** VCOG 6x *** TA33 ACOG *** PK-A ** Moved most optics closer to the camera to take advantage of Roblox's shorter clipping plane *** Allows optics to be more accurately represented without artificially increasing magnification ** Rebuilt a new automated sight alignment system that can be fine tuned per gun or per optic as necessary ** Many gun specific sight mounting improvements *** M4/L85 family guns no longer use a superficial mount for short optics *** Multiple variants of each optics are used depending on gun model and purpose *** Pistols can now attach most common optics * Revamped particle effects system ** Brighter bullet tracer appearances with accurate camera motion blurring lines *** Bullets will fade away more accurately when firing into the distance ** Tracers now visibly leave the barrel of the gun in both first and third person gun models ** Fixed and cleaned up a variety of memory leaks with particle sparks ** Optimized particle raycast performance to be even more efficient ** Bullet holes and smoke particle effects from rounds fired by other players are now made visible to the client *** These were purposely ignored before for optimization reasons, but now it is clear their performance impact is fairly negligible ** Fixed wall penetration mechanics *** Invisible walls and teammates will not be considered as obstacles for bullets anymore * New Compensator, Muzzle Brake, and Flash Hider models * New weapons: ** G3, a fast firing battle rifle, the essential opposite of its family member, the AG-3 ** MP1911, an M1911 with a massive magazine and a rapid fire rate ** AK103 and AK105, modern updates of Kalashnikov rifles *** The AK103 is a standard assault rifle much like the AKM, while the AK105 is a carbine * New sounds for the Beowulf TCR and Beowulf ECR * Experimental firemode switch sounds added * Added new cases: ** Tier 1: Starter 3, Starter 4, Camo, Tribal, Cuboid ** Tier 2: Japan, Wood 2 ** Tier 3: Ghost, Phantom ** Tier 4: Japan*, Meme 2 ** Tier 5: Halftone, Tech * A new map, Refinery, has been added to the rotation ** A semi-close-quarters map that takes place in an oil refinery * Work-in progress remake of server hit verification to be more consistent while denying exploit-like kills * Adjusted the fall damage model * Spotting animation only played if there is a direct line of sight with a target Category:Change Log